LOONA TV
LOONA TV (이달의 소녀 탐구, Idalui Sonyeo Tamgu, Girl of the Month Inquiry) are short videos featuring the members of LOOΠΔ during their travels, behind the scenes of jacket shootings and the sets of music video filming, and even their off-time interactions as they have fun. Each member and subunit had their own “arc” of LOONA TV, including the “Up & Line” event. Specials are released when episodes reach milestones (eg. 100, 200, etc). The series began on October 12, 2016 with HeeJin following her debut, and is currently ongoing with over 500 episodes released as of December 2019. One episode is released generally at 12:00 (KST) daily. However, there have been days where LOONA TV episodes caught up to current events, such as the time between Olivia Hye's arc and yyxy's debut, and hence TV episodes ceased until a new release was ready. In the beginning, the duration of episodes was as short as 15 seconds, while currently, they can last up to 2 minutes. A spin-off series called LOONA TV Prequel (이달의 소녀 탐정, Idalui Sonyeo Tamjeong, Girl of the Month Detective) was introduced on December 30, 2016. In this series, a hash sign in the title determines which girl, in order of debut, is featured in the episode; for example, #a is HeeJin, #f is Kim Lip, while #k is Go Won. These episodes were filmed before the girls were selected as official members, so they were sometimes blurred to prevent their identity from being revealed. The episodes also included blurred trainees who were not chosen as members of LOONA. Arcs 'HeeJin' HeeJin's arc started on LOOΠΔ TV #1, uploaded October 12, 2016, and ended with LOOΠΔ TV #18 on November 12, 2016. The episode's events take place in Paris, France and South Korea as HeeJin travels and works on her album's jacket shooting and music video filming. A highlight of this arc is HeeJin's fear of birds! 'HyunJin' HyunJin's LOOΠΔ TV Arc started with LOOΠΔ TV #19, uploaded on November 19, 2016. Her last episode was LOOΠΔ TV #38, uploaded on December 10th, 2016. It was filmed in Japan and featured HeeJin. A common theme in HyunJin's arc was that she was almost always seen eating. Especially bread. 'HaSeul' HaSeul's first was LOOΠΔ TV #39, on December 15th, 2016. This arc happened both in Iceland, where Let Me In was filmed, and in London with HeeJin and HyunJin for The Carol. 'HaSeul's curse' was created in Iceland due to the severe cold and harsh climate. One of the most memorable moments was HaSeul seeing a seal and greeting it by yelling. It ended on January 14th, 2017, with LOOΠΔ TV #58. 'YeoJin' The group's maknae's first episode was number #59. It was originally published on January 17th, 2017. The last episode of the arc was LOOΠΔ TV #78, uploaded on February 17th, 2017. In this arc, the first four members travelled to Taiwan to film My Sunday and My Melody. YeoJin was not seen filming Kiss Later in LOOΠΔ TVs. 'Love & Live' The first unit arc was with the filming on LOONA 1/3's Love & Live (song) in New Zealand and Hong Kong. The first episode was LOOΠΔ TV #79, published on March 13th, 2017. It's the first episode the fifthe member ViVi appears in. The last episode was LOOΠΔ TV #98 uploaded on April 19th, 2017. 'ViVi' ViVi's arc started on episode #101, uploaded on April 24th, 2017. The final episode was LOOΠΔ TV #112. It was uploaded on May 6th, 2017. The arc focused on ViVi's photoshoot in Busan, and the filming of the MV in Seoul. Fans remember the funniest part as ViVi's 'cringe face', in reaction to a toy HaSeul showed her. 'Love & Evil' The Love&Evil episode arc started on Episode #113, with the unit ready to go to Prague, Czech Republic. It was uploaded on May 8th, 2017. The final episode was LOOΠΔ TV #122, uploaded on May 17th, 2017. Once again, Prague was hit by the Curse of HaSeul... 'Kim Lip' Lip's first episode of LOOΠΔ TV was number #123. It is the first episode where a LOOΠΔ member shoots inside a studio in Seoul, known by fans as "The Basement", instead of abroad like the first 5 girls. This first episode was uploaded on May 29th, 2017. The final episode of the arc was LOOΠΔ TV #142. It was uploaded on June 18th, 2017. Kim Lip's arc was the longest at the time of completion, and started the trend of 20 episodes per member specific arc. 'JinSoul' The first episode of JinSoul's arc was LOOΠΔ TV #143. It was uploaded on June 26h, 2017. The final episode was LOOΠΔ TV #162, uploaded on July 24th, 2017. During this arc, JinSoul also celebrated her birthday, which led to seeing the seven first members in one shot. The entire arc took place in Korea. 'Choerry' The eighth member's arc started with episode LOOΠΔ TV #163, uploaded on July 29th, 2017. It filmed in Seoul and Jeju and featured Kim Lip, JinSoul, HaSeul and YeoJin for the most part. ViVi also joined at the end of the arc. Its final episode was LOOΠΔ TV #182, uploaded on September 1st, 2017. 'Mix & Match' ODD EYE CIRCLE's first LOOΠΔ TV episode as a unit was episode #183, uploaded on September 21st. The three girls filmed in LA, at Santa Monica beach and in the Californian desert. Throughout the arc, they all demonstrated their English skills multiple times. The final episode was LOOΠΔ TV #204, uploaded on November 1st, 2017. It was shot in Seoul while they were filming studio scenes and featured HyunJin. 'Max & Match' The following arc was for the repackaged version of ODD EYE CIRLCE's mini-album. It started with episode #205, uploaded on November 2nd, 2017. The final episode was LOOΠΔ TV #224, originally uploaded on November 26th, 2017. The girls of the unit referred to the repackaged version of the album as more 'girl-crush' than Mix&Match. 'Yves' Yves' first episode was LOOΠΔ TV #225, uploaded on November 29th, 2017. In this arc, a sticker on Yves' phone created theories and speculations about who the following girl would be, and many people pointed at Instagram ulzzang Kim Jiwoo, who correctly turned out to be Chuu. her last episode was LOOΠΔ TV #244, originally posted on December 29th, 2017. Yves was shown to have to endure the cold weather, but was supported by HaSeul, ViVi, Kim Lip, JinSoul and Choerry dubbed the 'LOOΠΔ Long Jacket Squad'. 'Chuu' Chuu's arc started on January 1st, 2018, with episode #245. The final episode of her Arc was episode #264. It was uploaded on January 23rd, 2018. Heart Attack is revealed to be the Music Video which took the longest to film, and contrarily to both the previous and next girls, Chuu felt comfortable and upbeat with the LOOΠΔ TV camera around. 'The Carol 2.0' The shortest arc ever, The Carol 2.0's sole episode was LOOΠΔ TV #253. It was uploaded on January 10th, 2018 and it was revealed that the MV was filmed at the same time with Chuu's photoshoot. 'Go Won' Go Won's LOOΠΔ TV arc started on episode #265, released on January 30, 2018. Throughout the arc, Go Won like all the other members was seen shooting her jacket photoshoot and Music Video. The arc ended on LOOΠΔ TV #284, released on March 3rd, 2018. Similarly to Yves, Go Won was very shy at the beginning of her arc and gradually grew more comfortable as the episodes progressed. In Go Won's arc, the chronology showed that she dyed her hair from Black to Blonde, then back to Black and to blonde again. 'LOOΠΔ Cinema Theory: Up & Line' The Up&Line arc was the first arc that featured all the members, although they were never seen as a complete group in a single shot. The first episode was episode #285, first released March 3rd, 2018. The arc featured the behind the scenes from the teaser video. Each member had a 'mini-arc' of two episodes dedicated to them, where all the members including 'new combinations' were shown. Olivia was the only member whose first un-blurred LOOΠΔ TV appearance wasn't during their solo arc (or unit arc, for ViVi), as she was first shown for episode #310. Additionally, it was subtly teased that the members were also singing or lip-syncing to their solo songs, which was not shown in the final cut for the teaser. They also wore multiple outfits each from their MVs and all wore white outfits. This understandably lead fans to believe that additional footage might be used for another purpose in the future. The final episode of the arc was LOONA TV #315, released April 16th, 2018. 'Olivia Hye' The final member's dedicated arc started on episode #316. It was first uploaded on April 18th, 2018. The arc, and thus the single member LOONA TV era ended on May 11th, 2018 with LOONA TV #335. Throughout this arc, Olivia was supported by HeeJin, JinSoul, Yves, Chuu and Go Won. It was also revealed in this arc that the intro to certain live events with 12 chairs, with HeeJin and Olivia sitting down on their respective chairs was filmed on the same day as Egoist, and that Olivia and Choerry are classmates. 'Beauty&thebeat' LOONA TV #336 kicked off yyxy's first arc, on May 30th, 2018. As per usual for unit arcs, it started off at the airport, as they were headed to Budapest. Throughout the arc, the members were seen shooting around Budapest, and interacting with local kids in English. Then for their music video, a noteworthy moment was when the 'teacher' tried guessing yyxy's ages and dubbed Olivia as the eldest. The final episode of the yyxy's first arc was episode #355. It was uploaded on June 24th, 2018 and featured the members leaving Budapest. 'LOOΠΔ Premier Greeting: Line & Up' The first episode of this arc was LOOΠΔ TV #356. It is the first LOOΠΔ TV to feature all 12 members in one shot, and regarded as the confirmation that HaSeul is the leader of the overall group, as well as LOOΠΔ 1/3. It was uploaded on June 28th, 2018. This arc ended on LOOΠΔ TV #375, with YeoJin announcing LOOΠΔbirth in August as their next whole group performance. The episode was released on July 23rd, 2018. Throughout the arc, fans were given a snippet of what was happening backstage at the Premiere Greeting event, from rehearsals and meals to tears and jokes, and everything in between. '+ +' The arc started on August 20th, 2018, on episode #376, and focused on the photo shoot for the two different versions of their debut album + (version A, with the members in uniform, and version B, in casual clothes) as well as photos for the exclusive Orbit 1.0 fan-club kit. The behind-the-scenes to the shooting of the FavOriTe and Hi High music videos were also shown to the fans, at all the different sets. Per usual, the members were seen joking around, and many Orbits praised the LOOΠΔ TV editor for their funny montages and choices of music. Highlights from the arc include imitations of HeeJin's LG CF, dance battles started by Go Won, and Chuu and HeeJin kissing on the cheeks. The arc ended on October 25th, 2018 with episode #426 and to this day remains the longest arc. 'LOOΠΔBirth Concert' The arc for the debut concert started on October 28th, 2018 in BlockBerry Creative's basement with LOOΠΔ TV #427. The arc then transitioned to the venue of the concert for rehearsals and backstage of the show. The arc ended on November 22nd with episode #446. 'LOOΠΔ Studio' The LOOΠΔ Studio arc followed the 12 members through the 3 days of the event. It started with a full group rehearsal, including The Carol with all the members, then transitioned to LOOΠΔ 1/3 Hertz's slot, ODD EYE CIRCLE Hertz's slot, YeoJin+Secret Hertz's slot, yyxy Hertz's slot and finally LOOΠΔ Hertz's slot. It also showed the members behind the scenes getting prepared for their shows and writing letters to Orbits attending. Before ODD EYE CIRCLE'S show, JinSoul distributed drinks to fans outside, while Choerry and Kim Lip stayed backstage as the latter had changed her hair colour. The arc started on LOOΠΔ TV #447 uploaded on December 2nd, and finished with episode #466, uploaded on December 27th, 2018. It was also revealed that HaSeul's appearance during YeoJin+Secret Hertz was a surprise to the other members. 'X X' The LOOΠΔ TV Arc for the group's first comeback started on January 30th, 2019 with episode number #467. The first 10 episodes of the arc (up until episode #476) focused on Go Won and Olivia Hye's journey to Iceland and Paris to film the XIIX and XIIIX teasers. The next 5 episodes (episode #477 to episode #481 focused on Yves' and Chuu's journey to Hong Kong while filming the XVIX teaser. As the two members were filmed eating in 4 of the episodes, some Orbits declared the sub-arc as the 'Mukbang Arc' in reference to the online trend born in South Korea. LOOΠΔ TV with the full group reprised with episode 482. As per the tradition it focused on the photoshoots for the album jackets, as well as the filming of the Butterfly music video. This revealed that the members filmed some scenes dancing in the water. The arc ended on March 26th, 2019 on episode 507. Starting from episodes 488, some episodes weren't immediately subbed by BlockBerry Creative like they usually do. A fansub team subbed some of them and they can be found on YouTube. BBC ended up adding subtitles to all of the episodes later on, and starting subbing the episodes quickly after their releases again. 'LOOΠΔVERSE Concert' LOONA TV 508 published on March 28th, 2019 marked the start of the subsequent arc, during which we follow the members' preparation for the LOONAVERSE concert and the behind the scenes of this event. The arc ended on April 10th, 2019 with LOONA TV 519. 'X X Extended Promotions' Starting from LOONA TV 520, this arc follows the members and their various activities post-LOONAVERSE, including traveling to a festival concert in Buan, South Korea, traveling to KCON LA 2019, and their time-off during Chuseok/Thanksgiving. This arc is less structured than ones previously, and does not focus on one particular event or set of events. 'Orbit 2.0 Photoshoot' 'Asia Artist Awards' LOOΠΔ TV Teasers * HeeJin's Arc "Paris", uploaded October 2nd, 2016. * HyunJin's Arc "Tokyo", uploaded November 8th, 2016. * HaSeul's Arc "Iceland", uploaded December 12th, 2016. * 3H's Arc "London", uploaded December 13th, 2016. * YeoJin's Arc "Taiwan", uploaded January 14th, 2017. * Love&Live's Arc "New Zealand" and "Hong Kong", uploaded March 7th and 8th, 2017. * ViVi's Arc "Busan", uploaded April 14th, 2017. * Love&Evil's Arc "Prague", uploaded May 7th, 2017. * Mix&Match's Arc "LA", uploaded September 19th, 2017. * Beauty&thebeat's Arc "Budapest", uploaded May 28th, 2018. * + +'s Arc "LOONA TV #375.5", uploaded August 18th, 2018. Special Episodes Uploaded on April 20th, 2017, the first special episode was LOOΠΔ TV #99, with a recap of the first 98 episodes, categorized by locations, and the announcement of LOOΠΔ's VLIVE channel. The same video was used as the VLIVE LOONA Channel Open announcement. LOOΠΔ TV #100 was a thank you to the fans and featured the first five members, who showed their excitement for future episodes. On VLIVE, a live video was posted in celebration of reaching 100 episodes. The VLIVE runs an hour and 47 minutes. Both videos were uploaded on April 23rd, 2017. BEST LOOΠΔ TV EPISODE PICKED BY LOOΠΔ acts as LOOΠΔ TV #200. This episode, hosted by MC YeoJin, highlights each member's favorite episode. They were: LOONA TV 188 for Choerry, LOONA TV 100 for HaSeul, LOONA TV 161 for JinSoul, LOONA TV 138 for HeeJin, LOONA TV 187 for Kim Lip, LOONA TV 120 for ViVi, LOONA TV 122 for HyunJin, and LOONA TV 110 for MC YeoJin. Each member gave a short description as to why that one was their favorite, and a clip from the episode was shown. This episode was uploaded on October 26th, 2017. The next special episode was LOONA TV #201 ODD EYE CIRCLE Special. It followed the three members of ODD EYE CIRCLE at Seoul International Fireworks Festival. They were accompanied by a blurred girl, speculated be the next member, Yves. LOOΠΔ TV #300 was a compilation of all the girls' first times being filmed by the LOOΠΔ TV camera. Each girl had a short clip shown, except Olivia Hye, whose face wasn't shown, but an audio clip was played. The episode was released on March 23rd, 2018. The 20 minute long LOOΠΔ TV #400 was also a compilation of the girls revealing one at a time their favorite episodes. It was uploaded on September 19th, 2018. At the end, Yves, Go Won, HaSeul and Choerry revealed that there are still some undisclosed episodes from the Budapest, Tokyo and LA arcs, as well as YeoJin's arc during the filming of Kiss Later. To celebrate the 500th episode, LOONA have released a thank you video from all 12 members to the fans. They also uploaded a VLIVE quizzing the members about questions from LOONA TVs. Spin-off Series Four spin-off series have been created so far: * LOONA Kick: Short, typically cute or funny videos uploaded on SNS. Unsubbed by BBC. Team Subbits fansubs it on Youtube. * LOONA TV Prequel: LOONA TV style videos of members before their official debut. * New Zealand Story: Longer LOONA TV style videos of LOONA 1/3 members in New Zealand. * Go Won TV: A vlog style series by Go Won. The episodes are longer than the standard LOONA TV episodes. The first few episodes were filmed with Olivia Hye in France (Paris) and Iceland during the shooting of X X era teasers. * JinSoul TV: A vlog style series by JinSoul. The episodes are longer than the standard LOONA TV episodes. It takes place at Lotte World, a major recreation complex in Seoul. The first episode was released on JinSoul's birthday. Links * Link to Official LOONA TV Playlist * Link to Official LOONA TV Prequel Playlist * Link to Official New Zealand Story Playlist * Link to Official Go Won TV Playlist * Link to Official JinSoul TV Playlist Navigation Category:LOONA TV Category:Filmography